Knight Sabers or Power Rangers?
by Pollo the Chicken Mage
Summary: Sylia (Zordon) and Mackey (Alpha) summon three normal girls to stop Gelatia, who after 300 years is finally free! The only reason PG, it mensions some fighting and nudity(not much). I neglected to make the later chapters good.
1. Gelatia is free!

Knight Sabers or Power Rangers?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bubblegum Crisis, nor do I own Power Rangers. I did have to twist around the ages of characters to fit this, I am sorry for that, but it makes it more enjoyable. Also, this fic is not about the original BGC, it is about BGC 2040.  
  
Linna, Priss, and Nene were just three normal high school girls, until one day…  
  
On the moon…  
  
"After three hundred years I'm free!"  
  
At another secret place…  
  
"Oh no, Gelatia is on the loose again!"  
  
"We must pick a group of ordinary kids, Mackey."  
  
"Yes, let's just press this button and…"  
  
Back on Earth…  
  
Linna, Priss, and Nene were transported to a secret base. They looked around in wonderment and the shininess and buttons, wondering where they were and how they got there.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Linna spun around to find herself face to face with Sylia. She jumped back.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Mackey. The face on that screen over there is Sylia."  
  
Priss spoke up this time.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"Gelatia is loose again and she is trying to conquer the world."  
  
Nene was a little confused, and deciding it was her turn to ask a question, she did.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but how do we tie into this?"  
  
Mackey pointed to a door, inside which was a mystery to the three girls. The face of Sylia spoke…  
  
"Go on, enter. And Mackey, stay here. We wouldn't want them to feel embarrassed."  
  
The girls were slightly confused. Mackey sighed slightly.  
  
"Aww… I guess so."  
  
Now the girls were more confused. They did as the floating face had commanded them to. Priss followed them because she thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Once inside the door, it shut. Lights came on over three suits. One was blue, one red, and one green.  
  
A voice came from a speaker.  
  
"You three have been chosen to save the world against Gelatia and her evil Boomer minions. These are your suits. You, Priss, will get the blue. You, Nene, will get the red. You, Linna, will get the green."  
  
The three nodded, ready to save the world against Gelatia. 


	2. The Girls Get Their Suits

"So, how are we supposed to use these things, anyway?"  
  
Linna questioned the floating head.  
  
"Well, uh, this part is kind of embarrassing, for you I mean. To actually get inside one of them you have to be, well, uhhh… Naked."  
  
Linna shrunk away from the other two.  
  
"You mean, we have to actually get naked to operate one of these things?"  
  
"Uhhh… Well, yes. But, you can do really amazing things in them, like, saving the world."  
  
"Well, since we are going to be super heroes, what would be called?"  
  
"I have compiled 3 names to choose from. Knight Sabers, Power Rangers, or Super Troop. Your pick."  
  
Priss looked at the floating face funny.  
  
"Those names suck."  
  
"That's your problem."  
  
"Ooooh, I always wanted to be in a group called the Knight Sabers!"  
  
"I guess I'll go with Linna on that. Knight Sabers sounds good to me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Knight Sabers it is! Now, get in your suits and be ready to go and stop Gelatia! And the mad evil boomers that are on the loose."  
  
The three girls stripped down, trying to not face each other, because they would feel embarrassed.  
  
"To fuse with your suit, you must want to fuse with it. Then you will be able to operate it."  
  
"Thanks, Sylia."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Oohh, that's how you do it."  
  
But, what's this? The door was cracked open. And, oh no!!! 


	3. We're Ready!

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"  
  
"What is it Nene?"  
  
"That perverted little kid is peeking at us."  
  
From the door there was a shuffling, followed by a nosebleed, followed by a shutting of the door. There was then a muffled…  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
"RRRR, that little kid makes me so mad!"  
  
"I am sorry Nene, but I do not control Mackey's actions."  
  
"It's alright, Sylia."  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
Priss was already into her suit. A metal liquid covered her and she was surprised. She was soon shut into her suit.  
  
"You are now operational, Blue Knight Saber."  
  
Soon Nene and Linna had gotten into their suit frames. They were a little nervous about having to be completely naked, but that's the way things go.  
  
"Alright, now that you three are all ready…"  
  
"I feel funny."  
  
"That is because you are linked to your suit, Nene."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The Knight Sabers walked out of the room, each one softly smacking Mackey for his dirty peeping.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again, got it kid?"  
  
"Yes, Priss."  
  
"I am now transporting you to your high school, it is now being attacked by a group of boomers."  
  
"Let's get going!"  
  
"Right, We're ready!"  
  
The three Knight Sabers were teleported away by Mackey, and soon found themselves at their own high school. Just as Mackey said, some weird people like things were attacking their school. 


	4. First Battle

"Well, Sabers, it looks like this will be our first fight."  
  
"GWOBBLE GEEBLE GOOOBDEE!!!"  
  
The Boomers jumped around (hmmm… Putties?) like crazy. They slowly turned towards the Knight Sabers and started to circle them. There were twelve Boomers.  
  
"Looks like four each, girls."  
  
"You're right, Priss, but why aren't they attacking?"  
  
Then the Boomers slowly, one at a time attacked individual Knight Sabers. Linna was the first to encounter a Boomer.  
  
"Hitseea!!!"  
  
Linna jumped up and spun around, then kicked the Boomer in the face. It fell back a bit, but got back up and continued attacking. They were slowly being worn out.  
  
"Why won't they die?!"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should pull out their central cores?"  
  
"Hmmm… Sounds like a plan to me, Nene."  
  
As soon as the Knight Sabers found out how to defeat the Boomers, they were on their way to victory. After their core was pulled out, the boomers had a seizure on the ground and then were enveloped in lightning and disappeared.  
  
"Wow, we will be winning in no time at all!"  
  
"We sure will!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
The Knight Sabers had quickly eliminated the Boomer threat, and some fellow students, not knowing it was the girls under those outfits, went to thank their saviors.  
  
"Thank you, mysterious heroines!"  
  
"You saved our lives!"  
  
"What do you call yourselves?"  
  
"Knight Sabers."  
  
As soon as Priss answered the question, Mackey teleported them back to the main base. Sylia spoke to them as soon as they arrived.  
  
"Good job, Knight Sabers, but there is still a long journey ahead of you if you are to stop Gelatia."  
  
"I would think so."  
  
"Oh, be quiet and stop being so edgy, Priss!"  
  
"That will be enough, Nene."  
  
"I think you did great."  
  
"Well, thank you Mackey."  
  
Mackey blushed a bit at Nene's comment.  
  
"Mackey, are you, are you blushing?"  
  
"N… No mam."  
  
"Mam? I'm not that much older than you!"  
  
"Mmm, yes."  
  
While the Knight Sabers were enjoying their first victory, Gelatia was plotting. 


	5. Mad Boomer?

Gelatia summoned a single Boomer to her side. Once it arrived she morphed it into an enhanced Boomer. This one was classified as Mad Boomer #1.  
  
"I am done playing games."  
  
Gelatia sent the Mad Boomer to Earth, where she commanded it to destroy the planet.  
  
Back at the high school…  
  
"Such a nice day, we haven't even had any Boomer trouble in two days."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Is Priss off practicing with her band again?"  
  
"I think so, but at least they are good."  
  
"All that practice must really pay off."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
A little beeper went off.  
  
"Oh no, Sylia is calling us. But, if Priss is practicing, she would never hear it!"  
  
"That's okay, Nene, we can take care of a few Boomers on our own."  
  
"I guess you're right, Linna."  
  
They pressed a button on the beeper and they were transported off to the secret hideout of Sylia and Mackey. They rushed into their changing room.  
  
"NO PEEKING MACKEY!"  
  
Once again Linna stripped down. Nene didn't this time.  
  
"I'm just not comfortable doing this anymore."  
  
Linna turned to Nene, but first noticing a crack and an eye in the door, then she yelled.  
  
"MACKEY!!! I SAID NO PEEKING!"  
  
The door slammed. Linna got into her suit. The suit closed up around her and then she moved towards Nene.  
  
"Look, when you are ready to help out, then join me. Right now there are probably some Boomers out there, and we need to stop them. Now are you getting in your Saber or not?"  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute…"  
  
Linna headed out of the changing room.  
  
"What is the problem Mackey?"  
  
"A Mad Boomer, unlike anything you have recently experienced, is on the loose."  
  
"A what?!" 


	6. Giant Boomer

Disclaimer: I do not own BGC, and so their "zord" does not exist. Also, pardon the use of the Lance of Longinus, I do not own EVA either.  
  
"It is a Mad Boomer, it will be tougher than any other Boomer before."  
  
"Well, then I had better get going to stop it."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you should."  
  
Mackey stopped Linna for a second.  
  
"Is, uhh… Is Nene still changing?"  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
"No… reason."  
  
"Oh, you're sick."  
  
Linna pushed Mackey away. Mackey then pressed a button on his control panel and Linna was transported to the location of the Mad Boomer.  
  
"MWA HAA HAAA!"  
  
"Alright, Mad Boomer, I'm here to stop you."  
  
"DON'T COUNT ON IT!!!"  
  
Linna engaged in combat with the Mad Boomer. They fought back and forth in that "Power Rangers" style fighting. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. Then, of course…  
  
"Lance of Longinus, make my Boomer grow!"  
  
Gelatia threw the Lance of Longinus down to the ground, which then, made the Mad Boomer grow to enormous size.  
  
Linna gasped, and Nene showed up.  
  
"Oh no, Linna, how will we ever beat that?!" 


	7. The Zord

Note: I know this is a short chapter, and the chapters seem to get shorter. Well, they do. As much as I would like to see this be a big fic, I can't do it. The Knight Sabers are too cool to be displayed as Power Rangers. The insanity will stop soon.  
  
Mackey used a communication thingy to talk to the Knight Sabers while in their units.  
  
"You will use your Knight Saber Zords!"  
  
"Our what?"  
  
"Your Zords!"  
  
"OH…"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Never mind, I'll have them sent."  
  
All of a sudden a giant zord appeared and floated down to them from the sky.  
  
"OH COOL!"  
  
"A ZORD!"  
  
Linna and Nene jumped into their zord and were then ready to fight the Giant Mad Boomer. They fought back and forth until they made the Boomer blow up.  
  
Gelatia screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Back on Earth…  
  
"We will go after Gelatia next!" 


	8. The End

Note: Welcome to the final episode of Knight Sabers or Power Rangers? We will have a "Going Away Shindig" at the end of the episode. Thank you.  
  
The Knight Sabers flew their zord to the moon, taking a guess at where Gelatia was located.  
  
"You are going down, Gelatia!"  
  
Soon the Knight Sabers were battling with Gelatia. They fought for a while and then won. They resealed Gelatia in her little sealed away place on the moon.  
  
THE END  
  
"Hey, you did a good job, Gelatia."  
  
"Did I? Did I really do good?"  
  
"You seemed really evil to me."  
  
"Thanks, Nene."  
  
"Hey Nene, how about yous and me hook up?"  
  
"No way, Mackey. Dream on kid."  
  
In the background Priss and her band are playing.  
  
"That is some good music."  
  
"Do you think so, Linna?"  
  
"Of course, Sylia."  
  
"How did the show go?"  
  
"I think it went well. Being the Knight Sabers again to make fun of the Power Rangers sure was a blast."  
  
"Why did you keep having to make Mackey look perverted?"  
  
"I guess it was just for humor, maybe it's the writer's fault."  
  
Me – "I can assure you it was not."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Me – "I just like mentioning you Knight Sabers being in the nude a lot."  
  
"Oh, so you're the pervert?"  
  
Me – "Okay, you are off the show."  
  
"But it is over."  
  
Me – "Now Linna, what did I say? YOURE FIRED!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
